berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpico
is one of the main characters of the series. He is a servant and illegitimate son of the noble Vandimion family who would join Guts' Traveling Party along with his half-sister Farnese de Vandimion. Appearance Serpico.jpg|Serpico in his Holy Iron Knight attire. Serpico from Berserk Musou.jpg|Serpico's attire in the Falcon the Millennium Empire arc. Serpico is a slender young man with blond hair. His most notable feature is that his eyes are closed at almost all times, except for when he is very serious. He is often compared to a fox because of this. While a member of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, Serpico wore silvery-white armor around a green shirt with matching scarf and skirt. After leaving the Iron Chain Knights, Serpico wears traveler's garbs prior to receiving the Sylph Cloak. Personality Serpico is spoiled, violent, and abusive toward Farnese de Vandimion. From his terrible life on the streets, he has grown to show very little emotion, often hiding his true feelings behind a facade of incompetence or sarcasm. Farnese would sometimes face him into duels with other nobles that insulted his honor, though he was always far better than his opponent, he chose to purposefully end it in a draw, as he was well aware that the nobles would want revenge. Serpico views Farnese as a heretic but accepted her when she took him in. He is very observant and careful when it comes to potential threats when deducing the possibility of danger, even going as far as threatening Farnese. When he is serious, he goes back to his cold and unsympathetic nature when he defeated Farnese. Whenever he pleased, he would whip, bite, and abuse Farnese de Vandimion and even drink her blood. She does not know that he is her half-brother. As a child, he treated her as a possession, and he reminded her frequently of this status. While pursuing Guts, whom he had been hunting for two years and believed to be the Hawk of Darkness, to the Misty Valley, he loathed the mere mention of the name "Hawk of Darkness," stating he believed it was profane and should not be mentioned lightly. He fixated on capturing him for the sake of the faith. When confronting the black swordsman, Guts kidnapped Farnese and tried to maintain and show that he was calm and strong willed in front of Farnese while interrogating her, but he grew enraged and whipped her when she would not respond as he wanted. For his part, Farnese freely taunts Guts, and Serpico had experienced sadistic pleasure after witnessing Guts whipping Farnese. Abilities Physical Abilities Serpico is a deft fencer, very clever and cunning. Farnese states that he could defeat nobles in fencing with one hand tied behind his back, and was angered that he held back in order to keep both combatants alive. Serpico's great skill is not enough to make him a match for Guts in a head-on fight, leading him to tip other factors in his favor to keep ahead. Serpico is also a very good cook and Guts' Traveling Party often look forward to the meals he prepares. Tactical Abilities Serpico has a habit of acting docile, incompetent, or both in order to drop enemies' guards, and in truth he is neither. He acts fast and is a strategist; the first time he and Guts clash, he is able to survive from a direct hit, and the second time, he cleverly puts Guts in a tight situation where he cannot draw his sword and is able to escape by quickly grabbing a miniature bomb from Guts and using it to cover his getaway. Equipment *'Rapier:' Serpico is shown to use this several times on humans, as Farnese's bodyguard he's very adept at fencing. *'Sylph Sword:' Given to him by Schierke, along with the "Wind Cloak", it can cut Trolls, Daka or any other regular sized beings easily through sending a wind. Can send more than one wave to dispose of many enemies. Even with the full moon, said to increase the power of the magic therefore giving it a boost, it was not able to cut off a main tentacle of a Sea Slug. *'Sylph Cloak:' The same origin and properties as the "Wind Sword", it makes his light body more buoyant thus increasing his jumping height in a way that is comparable to flight, air maneuverability, mobility, etc. and can summon strong winds to deflect attacks and projectiles. It synergies very well with the wind sword as both responsibly made a wind pressure barrier able to disperse a lightning strike from Ganishka. It has the same kind of Sylph spirit and the pair of items have a somewhat strong attachment to Serpico as when Schierke offered him the items again, it jumps to him (controlled by the wind spirits). Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Serpico is a playable character in the 2016 game Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. Like Griffith and Casca, Serpico is lightning-fast, but lacks heavy-hitting options and has little in the way of defense. Serpico can have problems breaking enemy guards, due to most of his more damaging attacks being repeat slashes. Serpico's sub-weapon abilities include the Crossbow, Lightning Cut, a slash that can pierce defense, Wind Vacuum, which creates a field of wind that sucks in all nearby enemies, and Sylph's Blessing, which increases his defense for a short time. In the Shadow Eclipse, Serpico typically appears as a boss, but can appear as an ally on certain missions. Certain characters can also be given one of his missions, in which he desires to master magic. His final five bosses are Guts, an Ogre, a Kelpie, Mozgus, and Femto in that order. Serpico's reward for defeating Femto on the Shadow Eclipse is the outfit Helmed Holy Iron Chain Knight, which dresses Serpico in his Chain Knight outfit and places his fox helmet on his head. Category:Humans Serpico Category:Protagonists Category:Guts' Traveling Party Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters Category:Fantasia Characters